Soy Cho Chang, la odiosa
by solsol
Summary: Ya subí el 5to cap! Alguien mas llega a la vida de Ginny, todavía quiere a Harry, y el tiene la imperius por Cho , un poco de rhr, michael aparece, Draco aparece, dejen reviews!
1. Vacaciones

Holaa!!, aver, si esto es h/g, puse este fic aquí por que no dice exactamente cosas agradables de la chocha, ya q si lees h/g, significa q esas historias te gustan no??, y que no te gustan las de la cho, oks, ya va. .ya va.... Si alguien que sea de venexuela, lee este fic, comuniquese conmigo, ya que tengo algunas preguntas de sus colonialismos ginny_lunallena@hotmail.com, ó maris_ale@hotmail.com Nota!!!: CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL QUINTO LIBRO!  
  
((aquí la chocha escribe en su diario))  
  
Hola, que tal, mi nombre es Cho Chang, soy alta y con cabello largo y oscuro, soy muy popular, salgo con muchos chicos, y eso no es solo por mi atractivo físico, también es por que soy la mejor jugadora de quidditch de Hogwarts y por que mi padre es muy rico,  
  
Ahora te voy a hablar de mis vacaciones,  
  
Naturalmente me fui a un lugar osea, super elegante, de que llegamos y había gente esperándonos, era mi tío Bruce, el hermano de mi padre, y nos dieron la mejor suite de todo el hotel, ya que mi tío es el dueño del hotel, nos fuimos a la playa y yo me puse un bikini que nadie me dejaba de ver, hasta que apareció una chiquilla como que 5to curso, era pelirroja y ojos azules, me di cuenta que era la Virginia Weasley, ella iba con un chico al que al principio no reconocí, pero al que me prometí que lo iba a conquistar, me acoste sobre una toalla en la playa, pero me metí al mar mejor, y sabes que sencillo fue hablarle......  
  
Vi que ellos dos y los demás weasley y la come-libros Granger iba con ellos, no se de donde habrán sacado la plata ((o dinero, money, capital, dólares, libra, bolívar, pesos, euro, knuts, sickles, galeones......si me explique??)), bueno total que se metieron al mar, y sabes que hice yo??.........jajaja, solo observa.........  
  
---------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------  
  
hay, Ronald Weasley, deja de aventarme chorros de agua- dijo hermione  
  
hay mione, por que te enojas, si estas en el mar es para mojarse- dijo ron  
  
pues si, pero el agua del mar es salada, y si cae en los ojos se irritan, ignorante- respondio ella  
  
yo no soy un igno......  
  
Harry y Ginny solo estaban sentados dentro del mar, en donde había poca profundidad, abrazados...(( y a q no adivinan por que....?? jaja))..........  
  
hay!!!!! Ayuda, una ballena - grito cho  
  
Ginny se rió pero Harry corrió a ella para ver si había algún peligro........lo que no le agrado a la pelirroja, es que estaba muy cerca de la playa y aparte ahí no había ballenas, las que ella decia se encontraban en el mar del Cabo San Lucas ((quien no sabe, es una playa de aquí de México, localizada en Baja California Sur))  
  
Ginny había leído de eso....... Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo, pero llegó Fleur con su novio Bill ((ñ______ñ)) y ellos dejaron de discutir  
  
cho, estas bien??- dijo Harry  
  
Yo no respondí, obviamente me hice la desmayada.......  
  
amor, ayudame con ella, esta muy pesada- dijo Harry  
  
Ginny corrió hasta el y lo ayudo hasta que la dejaron en la arena......  
  
cho!!, cho!!- gritaba Harry  
  
alguien que al parecer era la prima de la sinvergüenza de cho, corrio cuando la vió......  
  
Cho empezó a toser, claro de mentiras......  
  
yo no se de primeros auxilios......  
  
creo que hay que darle respiración de boca a boca............  
  
*****y que penso ginny de eso?******  
  
penso ginny  
  
cho se levanto despues de aquello que habia parecido un beso......  
  
quien me beso???, por que lo hace muy bien- dijo ella volteando a ver a Ginny  
  
nadie te beso, tarada, como si no supieramos que te hiciste la ahogada para que fuera harry contigo, eres una resbalosa- dijo ginny  
  
oye, yo que culpa tengo de que haya llegado una ballena que me queria comer!!!! Como sabes que fingi eso, si no es verdad!- se defendio cho  
  
por la simple razón de que aquí ¡¡NO HAY BALLENAS!!-  
  
Harry la volteo a ver desafiante, a cho.....  
  
hay ya me voy. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, amor- le dijo Cho a Harry dandole un apasionado beso al que hayyr correspondió por equivocación, no sabi que ella iba a desviar su cabeza hasta los labios de éste......... Púdrete changa!!- grito ginny, dandole una dolorosa cachetada, mientras la otro intentaba darle una patada en el estomago, ginny se agacho y a cambio le jalo la pierna y la chocha se cayó  
  
Maldita engreida- grito Cho- me tienes envidia por que a mi si me toman en cuenta los chicos y a ti no.....  
  
Harry trataba de separarlas A mi no me importan los chicos mas que Harry- dijo Ginny- y a el si lo tengo, y no eres tu la dueña de su corazón ((k naka io))  
  
te la voy a cobrar Weasley, verás quién se queda con Harry..........- fue lo ultimo que cho dijo  
  
Harry abrazó a Ginny por la cintura, mientras ella se acurrucaba en el........  
  
no te peocupes mi niña, que esa engreida de cho chang no me va a alejar de ti- dijo esto y le dio un beso en la frente y la volvió a abrazar, los Weasleys ya se habían acostumbrado a eso.........  
  
----------------Fin del Flash bacK-------------------------------------  
  
te digo que esa estupidota es una engreida, salvaje, casi me araña!! Mejor me voy al gran comedor que tengo ya mucha hambre......  
  
Encontró en la mesa de Gryffindor a Harry abrazando a Ginny, y dandole besos en la mejilla, mientras ella, con su hermano y Hermione viéndolos se sonrojaba un poco......  
  
ya Ginny!!, besa a Harry, que no ves que el se muere por ti, complacelo tantito, caray, si no se va a buscar a otra que si lo quiera- dijo Ron con voz de haber tenido suficiente.  
  
hey, que paso, compañero, como que me voy a buscar a otra- respondió Harry- si a este bomboncito no lo dejo ni aunque me tengan que quitar la vida- al decir bomboncito pellizco levemente su mejilla, mientras ella se reía y bajaba la cabeza con un poco de pena..........  
  
Hola amor!!!- le dijo cho a harry  
  
yo no soy tu amor, deja de @¡$%E&¬.....me la vida...y la de ellos tambien- dijo viendo a ginny, ron y hermione......  
  
hay pero si yo vengo a hacer la pases, cariño- le dijo a Harry  
  
Lárgate y dejanos...........- dijo ginny  
  
Y desde cuando te tengo que hacer caso??- le dijo cho  
  
Desde que te arranque el cabello- grito ginny y se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a hacer lo que había dicho....  
  
Pero Harry la sujeto por la cintura.......  
  
-No, mi vida, no te ensucies las manos con el cabello de esta perra- dijo harry  
  
Ginny se sento haciendo un gesto de afirmación  
  
bueno, nos vemos, bombón- le dijo Cho a Harry  
  
pudrete- penso harry  
  
Sono el timbre y Harry se despidió de Ginny con un beso, corto, pero intenso  
  
hasta pronto, mi niña-  
  
hasta luego- dijo ginny  
  
Ron y Hermione se habían adelantado  
  
Termiono la clase y Cho se acerco a Harry y le dio otro beso, Ginny alcanzo a ver que Harry la quitaba, y cho juro vengarse.....  
  
Cho vio a Ginny, mientras esta corría hasta harry abrazándolo fuertemente, con deseos de no perderlo......  
  
ustedes dos no podrán estar juntos en un tiempo- les dijo cho señalandonos...........y riéndose, y la cicatriz le empezó a doler a Harry.....................  
  
Este se cayó al suelo y ginny sentada al lado de el gritaba  
  
harry, Harry..........  
  
Oy me encanto este capitulo, dejen reviews, saludos a Lina, si lees esto, te vamos a extrañar muxo muxho 


	2. Problemas

Hola, aquí con la continuación de este fic, espero que les guste y dejen reviews...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +  
  
Harry se despertó en la enfermería dos días después, la cicatriz le había dolido, pero Voldemort no podría haber estado cerca de ahí, entonces seguro estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el,  
  
Ginny estaba al lado de el, parecía feliz de que hubiera despertado  
  
Cariño, ya te sientes bien??, estuve muy preocupada, -  
  
Di, niña, estoy bien, y gracias por preocuparte por mi, espero no volverte a dar otro susto.  
  
Entran Ron y Hermione de la mano  
  
Harry!!!- grito hermione- ya estas mejor??  
  
si, gracias.-  
  
hay compa, de verdad que nos diste un gran sustote!- dijo Ron - Tienes suerte de tener una novia tan linda que no se separo de ti ni por ganas de ir al baño....  
  
Harry rozó con su mano la mejilla de Ginny y le sonrió dulcemente en forma de agradecimiento, ella hizo lo mismo.  
  
y ustedes como van??- dijo Harry - ya te le declaraste a Hermione, Ron??  
  
A Ron se le puso la cara mas roja que su cabello, y Hermione bajó la cabeza con vergüenza  
  
Huy huy, perdón Ron, la regué- dijo Harry riendo  
  
No, mi niño, no la regaste- dijo Ginny, - por que, que yo sepa a Hermione también le gusta Ron.  
  
La cara de esos dos estaba tan roja que Ron decidió romper el hielo.  
  
La verdad es que, pues ya ya Ginny nos ayudó papara estar juntos  
  
Yo lo sabía Ginny- dijo Harry, - a pesar de ser tan linda y buena, eres un amor  
  
Ginny se sonrojo un poco y sonrió  
  
Era navidad y Dumbledore organizó un baile.........................((se q toda la gente escribe que hay bailes, pero es que me gustan mucho como para olvidarlos.........))  
  
Señorita Weasley, le complacería ir con este caballero que se muere por su compañía??- dijo Harry  
  
Ginny se rió  
  
no!, por que yo voy con mi novio y es muy celoso-  
  
Todos rieron.  
  
Y tu Hermione si vas conmigo??- dijo Ron  
  
-Un placer- dijo ella  
  
-------------------------------------------------El baile de navidad ------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Apúrate Hermione!!- dijo Ginny, - yo se que te quieres poner linda para mi hermano, pero si te poner maquillaje vas a parecer una chica contratada para el circo.  
  
lo siento, es que son nervios-  
  
En la sala común  
  
por que tardan tanto??- decia Ron  
  
hay ron, como si no las conocieras sabes que así son las mujeres-  
  
bueno, ya, ya va ya va, esta bien, perdón-  
  
Hermione y Ginny se encontraron con Harry y Ron en la sala común, ambos tardaron en reaccionar.  
  
wow!- dijo Harry, - de verdad que me alegro de tener una novia tan bella como tu.  
  
nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti, Hermione, si recuerdo haberte odiado en primer curso....- dijo ron  
  
Eso esta ya en el pasado- dijo hermione, caminando del brazo de Ron hacia el gran comedor mientras Ginny y Haarry los seguían.  
  
El gran comedor estaba ya casi lleno, tomaron una mesa y se sentaron, Harry y Ron fueron hacia unos termos llenos de cerveza de mantequilla ((a mi me gustaría probarla, tengo hambre y que rico XDD)).....  
  
Ahí estaba Cho, que cuando vió que Harry se acercaba dejo a su compañero y fue hacía los termos.  
  
Hola cariño- dijo Cho ((arg, mendiga resbalosa))  
  
ya te he dicho que no me digas asi- respondio Harry, mientras Ron se alejaba de ahí, yo no te amo, ni eres nada mío y nunca lo serás.  
  
no lo creo, Potter- dijo Cho  
  
a que te refieres??-  
  
nanay, nada nada, adios-  
  
Harry volvió con Ginny y los otros 2....  
  
bueno, y uqe Gin, quieres bailar- dijo Harry estirando su mano hasta ella  
  
Ella sonriendo la tomó y se pusieron a bailar  
  
Ron hizo lo mismo, pero no con mucho éxito, a cada rato pisaba a Hermione.  
  
aaauch-  
  
Hay perdon Hermi- dijo Ron apenado, - es que nunca aprendí a bailar.  
  
si, ya me di cuenta- decía ésta divertida.  
  
Espero que siempre estemos juntos, mi niña, sabes que te quiero mucho - dijo harry  
  
Yo también quiero estar junto a ti, también te quiero-  
  
Delicadamente Harry la tomo por la cara acercándola a su boca, ambos sintieron un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo...  
  
Ambos desearon que ese momento nunca acabara Pero Cho no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, se prometio separarlos y ya tenía el plan de cómo hacerlo  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++  
  
hoy me tarde con este cap por ver mi gorda bella, dejen reviews 


	3. Maldiciones

Aquí he vuelto, cuando me puse a escribir esto estuve a punto de apagar la compu, u ordenador, como tu comprenderás..., estaba pensando en Hugo Vásquez, ja ja , bueno, dejen review, y NO QUIERO ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA!!!!!! JAJA, BUENO SI Y NO, PERO Q MEYO, YA DEPUES A LA PREPA!! ¬¬, OK NO....si alguien se ha dado cuenta, estoy trabajando para que este sea un fic divertido, interesante y sobretodo dulce en cuanto a Harry y Ginny, si alguien piensa que esto es aniñado, tonto, infantil, no lo lea, lo que si es que es muy lindo... SPOILERS DEL QUINTO LIBRO ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++  
  
El gran comedor, lunes 7:15 de la mañana..........  
  
dormiste bien, niña??- le dijo Harry a Ginny  
  
no tanto, no deje de pensar en ti- Dijo Ginny picaramente - pero también estuve pensando en la perra de Cho Chang  
  
Cho llega por la derecha de Ginny  
  
Que tu eres una que??- dijo Cho a Ginny  
  
Que eres una perra, rata, culebra, una méndiga idiota que solo le fastidia la vida A MI HARRY!- obviamente Ginny dijo esto ultimo gritando  
  
Jajaja, no me desafies, Weasley, que puedo ser muy buena gente o muy mala, recuerda que tengo mis contanctos, y te puedo hacer la vida de cuadritos-  
  
Why can´t we be friends, why can´t we be friends, why can´t we be friends, why can´t we be friends, I seen ya, I seen ya.....- Ginny cantaba mas fuerte que el tono en que hablaba la Chocha, todo el mundo se les quedó viendo, incluido Draco Malfoy (( a quién no sabe, a mucha gente les estuve fregando para que escucharan mi canción, empezando por mi hermano Chan y mi Padre Chan, mejor conocidos como Carlos y Rafa, gracias a la gente que colaboró para crear a la Family Chan, acerca de la canción, la canta smashmouth, o cantaban........))  
  
La chocha se fue mientras que Harry felicitaba a Ginny por lo que hizo para que se fuera..  
  
Ahora si, tienes que enseñarmela - (( eee no piensen mal))dijo Cho  
  
Ya te lo dijeen el cuartucho al que estuvieron yendo el año pasado para las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras)).  
  
De acuerdo, el sabado a las 9:30 a.m.  
  
La semana había pasado ya, con un novio, no era facil que se les fuera el tiempo muy rápido, en cuanto a Cho, ya no se había acercado mucho a Harry, pero cuando lo veía, sonreía maliciosamente, Drao Malfoy no los había molestada a principios de ese año, cosa rara, los maestros eran muy exigentes sobretodo con Ginny, tenía que hacer muchas tareas y estudiar.  
  
Mientras tanto, a las 9:32 a.m, cho chang y Draco Malfoy trabajaban para ir en contra de sus adversarios, Harry Potter y Virginia Weasley, Draco no la quería, era solo un capricho, aunque bien dicen ahí, del odio al amor solo hay un paso.....  
  
Cho Chang trabajaba arduamente en una maldición llamada IMPERIUS, razón??, obviamente para apoderarse de Harry, para hacer daño y vengarse.......  
  
IMPERIUS!!!!!.....- dijo Cho  
  
Una llama verde salió de su varita y demostró estar lista para vengarse  
  
----------MIENTRAS TANTO------------  
  
Harry y Ron estaban en el campo de quiditch entrenando para un padtido que tendrían, a Harry lo habían perdonado, y lo dejaron volver al equipo para el cual era fundamental........Ginny era una golpeadora,  
  
Colin, deja salir a las bludgers, a ver, Ginny y Colin van a aventarlas por los aros en un tiempo de 20 segundos, deje a los ravenclaws que entrenaran con nosotros- dijo Harry acercandose a Ginny por la derecha dandole un beso en la mejilla susurrandole una palabra que era suerte  
  
Harry, puedo hablar contigo??- dijo Cho subiendo e su escoba hasta llegar a donde estaba......  
  
Que??- dijo Harry en tono seco  
  
Pero no aquí, vamos a otro lado....-  
  
Ahora vuelvo, jugadores y ginny mi niña, ya vengo, al decir ginny voló hasta ella besandola.....Ron los veía con cara pícara.....  
  
Canijillo Harry, quien lo viera eee?- dijo Ron a Ginny quién se hizo que no lo escuchó...  
  
-----------mientras tanto--------------  
  
quisiera saber por que me desprecias tanto??- dijo cho  
  
a que te refieres- dijo Harry, - yo solo quieo que respetes mi relación con Ginny, y que nos dejes en paz....  
  
Esa no es la clase de desprecio al que me refiero- dijo cho  
  
entonces a cual te refier- Harry no termino de decir la frase  
  
IMPERIUS!!- dijo Cho, - ahora no me vas a despreciar.....  
  
Harry parecía no ver nada, tenia la mirada fija en el aire......  
  
escuchame, vas a citar a tu exnovia Virginia, y vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ya no serás su novio, jajaja, te vs a desprecir por todo lo que le dirás, su amor por ti terminara, y yo, acabaré con su PEQUEÑO CORAZONCITO!- dijo esto último con voz infantil  
  
dejenme reviews, si los recibo les prometo que no tardo nada en actualizarlo  
  
ñ_____ñ  
  
Sinceramente, Marie Chan, la hermana de la Familia. 


	4. La Cita

He vuelto!!!, me decidí a seguir x varias razones....  
  
esta lloviendo y no hay nada que hacer..((tormenta tropical ericka)) no hay nada en la tele... estaba viendo unas peliculas, un tanto aburridas, poco me falto para ver la de mi primera comunión...  
  
dejen review y lo actualizo rapido!!  
  
Un lluvioso día era este en el que la actitud de Harry para con ginny había cambiado dramáticamente de un día para otro....ya no era su niñita tierna, poco le faltó para ni siquiera saludarla, cosa que levantaba grandes sospechas sobretodo en Hermione.....  
  
Ginny estaba sentada frente a Ron y Hermione, Harry llegó a sentarse al lado de ella.....  
  
buenos días, mi niño- dijo Ginny  
  
Harry la vió en forma extraña  
  
me hablas a mi??- dijo Harry  
  
pues, pensé que era obvio- dijo Ginny  
  
a, bueno, hola- dijo harry desganado  
  
como dormiste, cuñado??- dijo Ron  
  
Cuñado??, mejor solo dime compañero, Ron- respondió Harry.....  
  
Hermione frunció el entrecejo...  
  
-que te pasa, Harry??, por que no saludas a tu novia como se debe??- dijo hermione  
  
novia??, no yo no tengo compromisos con nadie.....- dijo harry, - a propósito, Ginny, te espero hoy a las 8:30 p.m. afuera de la puerta principal....  
  
si, esta bien- Dijo tristemente Ginny,  
  
¿ como era eso de que Harry no tenía compromisos??, entonces la estaba cortando??, pero Hermione creia saber cual era el problema de Harry.....  
  
-----------------------------------LA CITA DE LAS 8:30 P.M. ---------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ginny trató de ponerse bien, aunque había estado muy muy triste con lo pasado con Harry, espero en la puerta del colegio..........  
  
.5 minutos.........  
  
.10 mins................................  
  
15 mins.......................................  
  
18 mins......................  
  
20 mins.............................  
  
30 mins..................................  
  
De estar esperando tanto tiempo decidió esperarlo en una banca cerquita de ahí.............  
  
Despues de 5 minutos sentada empezó a escuchar voces...........  
  
Se oían respiracciones agitadas  
  
Trató de acercarse mas para ver que éran esos ruidos......  
  
Y la cosa sería que no le gustaría esa idea...............  
  
Cho y Harry estaban sentados en una banca besandose apasionadamente.........  
  
harry potter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gritó ginny fúrica.....  
  
Hary al verla dijo  
  
-a hh, eres tu....  
  
-si, soy yo, idiota  
  
que quieres?- dijo Harry  
  
que quiero?????, tu me citaste aquí hace mas de media horaa!!!!!  
  
ahh si, ya me acordé, era para decirte que ya no vas a ser mi novia, y que todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue un juego......  
  
no vales nada, potter, y disfruta estas lagrimas que derramo por ti que serán las ultimas de toda mi vida!!!!!  
  
Cho solo se reía divertida de la rabia de Ginny.........  
  
Harry se sintió un poco mal, pero sin emabrgo no dijo nada, algún día tenía que perdonarlo, o eso es al menos lo que el pensaba, por que ella no se olvidaría de esa escena en poco tiempo.........................................  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++  
  
que tal este capitulo??, se que me tardé mucho, pero ya lo escribí , lo que pasa es que como ya entramos a la escuela, me han encargado mucha tarea y no quería faltar con ninguna........  
  
ahora como se que aquí nadie conoce a quién voy a dedicar las siguientes palabras, intento desahogarme escribiendolo.......  
  
" OJALÁ QUE TE DES CUENTA DEL GRAN ERROR QUE ESTAS COMETIENDO UN GRAN ERROR, Y TIENES QUE DARTE CUENTA DE QUE PUEDES PERDER TU MEJOR AMIGO, AHORA, NO TIENES POR QUE HACERLE CASO A LA GENTE QUE NO TE CONVIENE SOLO POR QUE TE DICEN COSAS MALAS DE LA NUBE, TIENES QUE DARTE CUENTA, O SEGUIRAS SIENDO UNA MANCHA PARA MI, ATTE. MARISA  
  
Ñ__Ñ 


	5. Acerca de cómo olvidar y síntomas del am...

Wolasssss!!!!! GINNY-LUNALLENA DE VUELTA!!!!!!! Ñ___Ñ,  
  
Dedico este capítulo a meli pinel, por que ella y otras personas también, me animaron a continuar! También a olga, ale, cecy y sol((uurakas menor y mayor))  
  
Y como lo prometido es deuda, aki va el quinto chapter, y solo tengo un mensaje para todas las personas ke lean este fic.......  
  
¡¡¡VIVA MÉXICO!!! ((jiji, es que en Septiembre celebramos la independencia de México, y como algunos ya saben, yo soy mexicana! Ñ____Ñ, (((la mstra doris se casa!!!! Y Paty tmbn!!!! El amor merodea en nuestra escuela!!))) SPOILERS DEL QUINTO LIBRO!!!! SPOILERS DEL QUINTO LIBRO!!!! SPOILERS DEL QUINTO LIBRO!!!!  
  
No!, estaba decidida, jamás lo perdonaría por esa ingratitud, y por haberla hecho pasar un gran oso frente a la changa ((osea cho,))  
  
Iba caminando a la sala común, había dejado de llorar ((a huevo )), ¿ qué si Ron la veía...??, su supiera lo que le hizo Harry el no viviría mucho tiempo más......  
  
Pero, claro!!! ¿ por que sufrir por alguien que te hace daño, por que aferrarse a querer a quien no te quiere?? (( diganmelo a mi! Yo estoy aun peor que ginny, , lo se, onii-chan, lo se, y necesito hablar contigo......))  
  
No!! Solo se estaba haciendo daño, estaba bajando su autoestima......por que bajar tu autoestima?? Ese inutil no se merecía una méndiga lágrima de su parte, y lo que ella iba a hacer, es cambiar..........  
  
Llego a la sala común, subiò a la habitación y se durmió pronto, para evitar preguntas de sus amigas.  
  
Los siguientes días estuvieron peores, cho y harry con sus tonterías seguían, y ella trataba de soportarlo.... Pero era inútil!!!!, cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que se lo encontraba, sentía lo mismo que cuando eran novios........  
  
Se ponía nerviosa y los pies le temblaban. Le subía la temperatura del cuerpo ((hey hey!!!!!1 nooooooo pieeenseenn mal!!! El que suba la temperatura es tipo pasar de los 36 º-37 º a los 38- 39º ((cosa seguida en mi ¬¬)) Disimulaba facilmente su nerviosismo Las orejas rojas, como si le fueran a estalllar.(((@_@, a quien le pasa eso?? Aclararlo en reviews pliz!!)))  
  
((mis síntomas, don´t ask!))  
  
pero ahora, ahora tenia que ser fuerte, luchar contra sus sentimientos!!! Contra todo lo q ese individuo le provocaba ((no piensen mal)), lo que sería fácil era que harry ya no lastimara sus sentimientos, olvidarlo fácil no sería, y lo que ella tramaba, era conocer personas nuevas, alguien como Michael Corner........  
  
Era un sábado, ese día jugaba ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, quien iba a ganar....?? nadie queria saberlo! Era una mañana lo suficientemente hermosa como para preocuparse de quien iba a ser vencedor.  
  
Ginny salió en la mañana al lago, espero unos cuantos minutos antes de que apareciera el calamar gigante, alguien la observaba desde un cercano árbol.  
  
Todo era injusto!! ¿¿ que demonios había hecho ella para que de repente una zorra le quitara a su novio?? El unico novio que había tenido!, el unico que la había querido bien, que la habia tratado con respeto!, no toda la gente se encuentra con personas como esa ((díganmelo a mi, eso de enamorarse de alguien que no es para ti no viene siendo justamente una experiencia maravillosa))  
  
Cho Chang había tenido mas de 25 novios en todo lo que llevaba en Hogwarts, y ahora, el primero de Ginny se lo quitaba en 1 o 2 días!!!!!  
  
Pero bueno, si sufre la gente es para aprender, debemos aprender del sufrimientos, despues no podríamos ayudar a quien esta en problemas, triste, con baja autoestima........  
  
Pero no debía seguir llorando por un inútil que no le hacía caso por el momento, nunca hubiese pensado que eso llegara a ese punto.....  
  
Un alumno, de quinto año, sufría por la misma razón  
  
Sandra Matoon, ((Angelique, Anna & Mrs. Donna, we really miss you!!, thanks for the pictures!, they´re wonderful , you know?, so, we´re in contact....))  
  
Quinto año en Ravenclaw, cabello rizado, ojos verdes, novia del capitán del equipo de quidditch de esa casa, popular, amable, cortés, a la vez un tanto fresa, rica, .......lista interminable de adjetivos calificativos..... No le hacia caso!!!  
  
Debía cambiar sus sentimientos, y que mejor que haciéndolo con otra persona, pero debía esperar que ella le hiciera caso y que lo buscara ((quien me dijo toda la pila de consejos de este capitulo.....?? jajaja, ))  
  
Ella estaba elegida:  
  
VIRGINIA WEASLEY  
  
Las lágrimas rodaban por el blanco rostro de Ginny, sus mejillas mojadas, sus ojos enrojecidos, sus sollozos y suspiros, no eran algo que pasara desapercibido, mucho menos para alguien que la observaba de cerca, muy, muy cerca.  
  
quien te hizo semejante daño como para llorar de esa manera?- dijo michael  
  
- alguien que me decepcionó demasiado, pero que no puede acabar con todo el amor que puedo dar, cada suspiro que doy es por el y para el, me cuesta creer que todo fuese una mentira, que me engañara de tal forma en que ni siquiera fueran 2000 pedazos la cuarta parte en los que se rompiera mi corazón, -  
  
ginny lloraba tanto que la camisa de michael estaba muy mojada, -mi alma no esta vacía, solitaria, y todo, todo es confuso, he llegado a pensar en querer suicidarme y así no sentir todo este sufirmiento, pero pienso en mis padres, en mis hermanos, en mis amigos, y me doy cuenta que no vale la pena desperdiciar mi vida por alguien que me mintió, que acabó con mis ilusiones y esperanzas, imagino con un mundo de fantasía en que todo fuera alegría, donde no existiera el mal, y me doy cuenta de que necesitaría convencer a todas las personas del mundo a hacer el bien, cosa prácticamente imposible..........  
  
Michael la abrazaba fuertemente, Ginny habia dejado de hablar, no podía articular palabra.......  
  
El se presto para llevarla al Gran Comedor y comer juntos, conocerse mejor y hacerse amigos, cosa que pasó muy rápido,  
  
Siempre se juntaban para charlar y etc.  
  
Una bonita amistad se adentro en ellos y no tardaron en hacer confianza,  
  
Tampoco tardó michael en enamorarse de ella, según creía Ginny, jajaja, pero que tonta sería si aceptaba ser su novia......  
  
Sus amigas le advirtieron pero ella no hizo caso  
  
Creía estar enamorada de Michael por que el era muy lindo con ella......................  
  
----------------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------- -----  
  
El sol brillaba sobre los horizontes del castillo de Hogwarts,  
  
Ginny Weasley se encontraba cerca del bosque prohibido,  
  
Hacía frío y no tenía mucho con que cubrirse, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos y pensando como sería la mejor forma de olvidar a Harry, llegó alguien......  
  
-hola-  
  
que quieres??- dijo Ginny  
  
hay que poca, yo solo venía a ver como estas, con eso que te hizo Potter-  
  
lo que el me haya hecho, no es de tu incumbencia, así que te agradecería que dejaras de meterte en mi vida, que nadie te pidió que vinieras.- ginny se defendía  
  
Jajaja, ya cásate!, que amargada estas!!-  
  
Por si no lo sabías.......NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!!!!! Y mucho menos para escuchar tus insultos, ya déjame y vete que no necesito que nadie, y mucho menos tu quieran ver como me siento........- dijo ginny  
  
hay nadie te esta ofendiendo, mejor ya me voy, no me vayas a morder....- se alejó...- ADIOS, PRECIOSA!!!, gritó desde donde estaba  
  
-ashhh!! - se dijo Ginny a si misma  
  
---------------------------------------fin del flash back------------------- ----------------------------- ((ahora me toca poner algo de r/hr))  
  
-Ronald Weasley!!!- gritó hermione desde la sala común  
  
mande??, hermione granger??- dijo ron  
  
por que te tardas tanto coqueteando con esas monas??- dijo hermione furiosa, - apurate o no te ayudo con tu tarea de pociones!!!!!!!!-  
  
Harry se había vuelto muy frívolo con todos ellos, ya casi no les hablaba, no se juntaba con ellos en el descanso, a al hora de la comida, etc.  
  
Todo el tiempo con la taradota de Cho Chang-a  
  
Le empezaba a ir mal en los exámenes, en las tareas, cuando debían dar clase no la sabía y solo por estar con la cho chang-a  
  
Ginny hablaba mucho con Michael, cosa que a Ron le preocupaba, no quería que nadie, exceptuando a harry, anduviera con su hermanita, pero de otra manera, harry había cortado con ella de la forma mas cruel que pudiera hacerlo, así que mejor no se metía en su vida............  
  
-Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ron!!!!!!!!!! Ronald Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!!gritaba hermione granger en la biblioteca  
  
ah!!!!- ((ron salió de su transe)), - perdon que decías?  
  
es el colmo!!!!!!!, - dijo hermione , - despues de que tan gentilmente me ofrezco a ayudarte, te pones a bobear con otras cosas que ni al caso!!!!!- de seguro estas pensando en la amiga de cho, verdad??, la del pelo tipo Gloria Trevi ((osea algo asi como chino)), pero claro!!!, ustedes los hombres no saben diferenciar cuando los queremos!! - la cara de hermione se puso roja ((algo asie como yopi ¬¬, @_@))  
  
que quisiste decir con eso, hermione???- dijo ron  
  
A caso andas por mi?? No me digas que también te traigo cacheteando las banquetas?? - dijo ron  
  
Ah, emm, yoo....cl-claro que n-no!!!! y-yo no ando p-por t-ti- respondió hermione, poniéndose aun mas roja.......  
  
hermione, somos amigos, dime la verdad-  
  
yo.......ya m-me voy, a-adios Ron-  
  
penso ron cuando ella se fue  
  
QUIEN QUIERE QUE RON Y HERMIONE SEAN NOVIO YA????????  
  
DÉJENME REVIEWS Y PROMETO ACTUALIZARLO!!!!!!  
  
AQUÍ ESTA EL 5TO CHAPTER ((GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ANIMARON, Y LES RUEGO QUE HAGAN UNA ORACIÓN POR TODOS LOS CUBANOS QUE ESTEN SOMETIDOS EN SU PAÍS, PARA QUE FIDEL CASTRO SE MUERA!!!! ¬¬ @_@, DISCULPENME, PERO HA HECHO DEMASIADO DAÑO, MEJOR QUE AHORA SEA BUENO))  
  
YA SABEN!!! DEJENME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
MUCHOOOSS REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
((NOTA PARA CECY Y SOL: Cecy, ya sabes que soy la urraka happy, M-A-R-I-S-A ñ_________ñ, ya lo actualize!!! nombre!!!! y dejenme reviews y me voy para escribir la pastorela, byebye))  
  
Salu-2  
  
Marisse Chan ((querubín aun sin nombre))  
  
Marisa H. 


	6. Besos

Hola gente!!!! Cuánto tiempo de no publicar nada!!!!! Buuu pero ahora si tengo una chancita ((llámese un poquito de tiempo)) , a ver, aquí va ya el 6to chapter y no se olviden de mis reviews!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La había regado!!!!!!!!!!!! Cómo carambas se le ocurría confesarle su amor a Ron?? Cuando estaba tan enojada con el con coquetear con otras chicas, aunque.........qué si Ron también andaba por ella?...........no, eso no podría ser, nunca sería posible que un chico coqueto se fijara en ella, y cual es la razón para pensar en eso??, bueno, ya que a Ron le gustaban las top models, por así llamarles, la chicas de cabello liso y sedoso, rubías de ojos color azul o verde, todas unas Gwyneth Paltrow, por poner un ejemplo, y ella, ella era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera caminaba bien!!!, estaba la mayor parte del día con su espalda encorvada, y era morena!!!!! No llegaba a ser muy atractiva.........................  
  
En estos pensamientos se encontraba Hermione Granger cuando alguien la sacó de su ensimismamiento((asi se escribe???? ¿?))....  
  
hermione.......? que te sucede??..- era harry quien le hablaba. Harry?? Que, que ya no estas enojado??- respondió ella  
  
yo?', yo no he estado enojado con nadie, oye, estas bien?'- dijo el chico  
  
yo, pues eso creo,.-  
  
has visto a ginny??- pregunto harry  
  
a aa a ginny??? Buscas a ginny??-dijo ella  
  
si, no sabes donde esta??-  
  
no, pues no la he visto estos dias, pero no creo que quiera hablar contigo.......esta muy dolida por todo lo que le dijiste....  
  
dolida por todo lo que le dije??, y que le dije eh?  
  
La cortaste horrible, de la peor forma en que se puede.creo que ya trae otro novio.  
  
La cara de Harry fue algo parecida a una de estas caras: +_+ *_*  
  
-hermione luego te veo.  
  
Ella no se dio cuenta de que el chico se habia ido, volvia a sus antiguos pensamientos de la conversacion que había tenido con ron.  
  
Mientras tanto, la cho chang-a seguia dormidota como un elefante, ojala y alguien grabara sus ronquidos para que todo hogwarts se diera cuenta que roncaba como león, no!!!!!!!!!!!!! un león no era nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 10 leones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!1 50 leones!!!!!!!!!((si en lugar de roncar fuera buena gente, le ganaría al Papa ))((hay que rezar por el)).  
  
-----------------------------------------------------mientras harry hablaba con hermione-----------------------------------  
  
dónde estará esa pelirroja preciosa?- se decía draco malfoy mientras mandaba a sus súbditos, como bien se les puede llamar...... a que fueran a buscarla.......  
  
-este es mi dia, si ella no me acepta, jaja de lo que se pierde y de lo que se arrepentirá  
  
ginny iba caminando por alguno de los muchos pasillos que hay en hogwarts, se encontro a alguien....  
  
-jaja, eres muy divertido- decía una voz de chica - y tu muy hermosa- dijo un muchacho  
  
ginny iba pasando por un salon cuando escucho esa platica, no le intereso saber quienes eran, y no fue necesario, ya que en cuanto ella se adelanto un poco de ahí, salieron del aula cho y michael.  
  
pero que rápido te olvidas de los amores!- le grito cho a ginny  
  
pero que ágil para traer tantos novios!- le dijo ginny  
  
Cho Chang-a se quedo callada  
  
En eso pasa draco dejen de molestarla!- les grito a michael y a cho y tu crees que haremos lo que digas?- le dijo michael  
  
Draco se acerco a michael y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que este es alejara con una cara de susto y salió corriendo.  
  
despues nos vemos, weasley- le dijo cho a ginny  
  
-no me hagas perder mi tiempo!!, ojala que no sea en poco tiempo.!!!!- le grito ginny cuando esta se alejaba.  
  
-Gracias Drac....-  
  
no pudo terminar de decir su nombre ya que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, ginny no sabía que hacer!,e staba nerviosa, ansiosa, etcétera!! Que se siente cuando alguien te besa??? Nervios, ansias, etc, algo que no se puede decifrar y mucho menos explicar......!! Estaba ansiosa, si draco la besaba se haria famosa en todo hogwarts, ya que el lo era, y asi podria opacar a harry potter, admitiendolo, todavia estaba triste con el, pero como dicen por ahí, la venganza es dulce, y vaya que lo es!!!!  
  
Sentia su respiracion demasiado cerca, DEMASIADO!!! Pronto sintió los labios de draco, eran eran tan suaves ...... Cada movimiento que el hacía le aceleraba el corazón ..........  
  
. . . . .  
  
. . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . ANNA VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!! ((ANNA ES INVENTADO X MI))!!!!!!11  
  
Alguien habia interrumpido....................  
  
Era ron..........  
  
El fúrico ron!!!!!!!  
  
-En este momento te vas a la sala común, virginia, ahora!!!!!!- grito ron  
  
Ginny estaba furiosa, aparte de arruinar ese momento, la obligaba a hacer lo que se hermano quería!!!!  
  
Era inconcebible!!!1 esta prohibido besarse en los pasillos!!!!!- grito ron  
  
quien lo dice?- dijo draco  
  
yo lo digo, pensativo pierdete!!- le dijo ron  
  
nos vemos, hermosa- dijo draco mandandole un beso con la mano...  
  
Ron estaba furico, y seguro le contaria a harry!! Algo bueno resultaria de eso, penso ginny con una sonrisa en la cara....  
  
Ke tal? Hace mucho k no tenia tiempo para escribir!!! Ai sta ya dejen regviews, gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews! 


	7. No te puedo perdonar

He vuelto!!!!!!! Jaja cuanto tiempo que mala soy!!!!!! Jaja bueno espero que lean esto y me dejen reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Esto esta dedicado para chechi, solcita, mep y olga ke me animan mucho con sus reviews!!! Las kero un chorro!!!! Ahhh tambien a todas las uk´s del mexicano.......  
  
Que es lo que te pasa, ginny??- decía ron fúrico....  
  
-còmo te atreves a hacerle esto a harry???????????-  
  
- mira ron, para empezar, el me corto de una forma mas gacha, y en segundo lugar, con kien yo ande no es asunto tuyo!!- grito ginny  
  
y tu crees q malfoy es una muy buena persona para ti?- eso también me afectara por que soy tu hermano!! Ya se ke eres mi hermano!!!-  
  
ya sabemos que ya sabes que el es tu hermano ginny- dijo harry divertido detrás de ellos.  
  
Ehhhh, ginny puedo hablar contigo??  
  
Para que ?  
  
Pues para....  
  
harry , convéncela por favor, creo que anda con malfoy!!!!!!  
  
*_* esta fue la cara de harry,  
  
ginny, el es una muy mala influencia para ti, acuérdate que su padre es un mortífago!!  
  
Ron esperaba que harry y ginny platikaran, asi ke decidió irse  
  
Harry y ginny estaban en las afueras del castillo, ella un poco nerviosa, pero decidida a saber que le pasaba a harry, y el estaba super nervioso, como el día en que le pidió que fuera su novia..................  
  
-----------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------- -----------------------  
  
estaban el trío y ginny cerca del lago, hermione y ron sabían que a harry le gustaba ginny, ella no lo notaba, sumida siempre en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de ke alguien la miraba profundamente.......  
  
you´re the meaning to my life......-ginny cantaba casi en un susurro para que no se oyera mucho su voz, mientras tanto, harry solo observaba cómo a lo lejos ron y hermione peleaban en el mar y esto le provocaba risa.  
  
que? Por que te ries?? Crees que canto gracioso, bueno, esta bien que no canto muy bien pero no es como para que te ri..  
  
harry la callo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella y pronunciando un casi inaudible shh, a lo que ginny se sonrojó un poco, y harry al notar lo que había hecho, quito rápidamente su dedo con una facción de nerviosismo.  
  
- me estoy riendo de cómo se pelean ron y hermione en el mar......  
  
ahhhh jajajaja, lo siento pero es que eres la primera persona que no se rie de cómo canto- respondio ginny  
  
por eso no te preocupes gin, tu canto es precioso y tu también....-  
  
Ginny se sonrojó y ya no dijo nada mas y Harry , al escuchar lo que el mismo había dicho, se puso nervioso y empezó a moverse extrañamente. ((algo asi como jose carlos , el de 3ero A))  
  
De repente se dio cuenta de que Ginny no dejaba de verlo y decidió romper el hielo, pero nunca llego a pensar que eso haría un embrollo mayor.  
  
-harry, por que me dices eso??, yo se que a ti te gusta cho y conmigo no debes fingir.....  
  
-NO!!!!- harry grito esto e hizo que ginny se asustara........- ella no me gusta, nunca me gustó, me gustas tu, ginny, tu!--- esto ultimo también lo gritó y lo hizo jaloneándola de ambos brazos  
  
Ginny estaba asustada por como la trataba harry  
  
-harry, suéltame, me estas lastimando !!!!!!!!!!-grito ginny  
  
Harry la soltó rápidamente al darse cuenta de cómo la estaba tratando y se disculpó lo mas que pudo....  
  
-ginny!!!!1 disculpame, yo no quería, quee, es solo que no, en verdad no me gusta cho, yoo, de verdad lo siento, nunca pense que podria llegar a tratarte asi, lo siento, en verdad, yo no quería...-harry movia las manos en todas direcciones a causa del nerviosismo.  
  
-jaja, tranquilo, ya, no importa....- dijo ginny  
  
harry, ahora si, dime por que no te gusta cho y según tu, yo si te gusto.....- yo.....no se como decirlo, pero se como demostrarlo..... quee....-dijo ginny en un susurro antes de que harry la besara.  
  
Rapidamente sintió un roce en sus labios y pensó estar en el paraíso ((no me digan que soy cursi, bien que les gustaría estar en los zapatos de Ginny, lo digo por ti beleno jaja ntc))  
  
Harry se separó de ella..  
  
me crees ahora qué es lo que siento por ti? Si...- dijo ginny - nunca pense que te llegarias a enamorar de mi.... Yo tampoco pensé que esto llegaría a pasar, pero por favor no me desprecies, que te quiero con toda mi alma, chiquilla. - ahora que no tenemos mas problemas gin, por que no escribes también tu nombre aquí???- dijo harry, quien se refería al tronco del árbol mas frondoso de hogwarts, y también el mas cercano al lago...... Ginny sonrió y dio por cumplida la primera meta de su vida: conquistar a Harry Potter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------- --------------------------  
  
-mira ginny........-yoo........ se que te trate muy mal, pero es que....la verdad no se que es lo que me pasaba, sabes?, es que la verdad es que no me gustaba cho, pero senti que algo me hacia tener ke estar con ella, y creo que me hechizo.......  
  
y por que crees eso??- dijo ginny pues es eso, te digo, que no me gustaba pero algo me obligaba a estar con ella, como si ella me dijera que es lo que debia hacer, entonces me acorde del año antepasado cuando fue el torneo de los 3 magos y me recuerdo que el verdadero profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue hechizado con la imperius, asi que pense que ella habia hecho lo mismo.............- decia harry..- leí algunos de los libros de 7mo y vi que venia la imperius, entonces le fui a preguntar a lupin ((el volvio a ser profesor)) y me dijo que si la habian visto, le pregunte si cho habia dicho algo y el me dijo algo asi como que ella habia dicho algo de una desilusión amorosa, y pues por eso pense lo de la imperius...............  
  
hijole harry, pues la neta es que eso esta muy grueso...eh, debiste haberle gustado mucho como para que hiciera eso...........  
  
jaja, no creo haberle gustado, no lo se, veras, ella es una zorra tal vez fue como un capricho, como el capricho que yo me hacia para no creer que en verdad te amaba..........- harry dijo esto bajando la cabeza y ginny se sintio extrañamente curiosa como cuando andaba con harry, se sentia otra vez atraída por el y sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente....  
  
a lo que voy...........- empezo harry-..... es que nunca deje de quererte, y cada vez que me acercaba a ti, llegaba cho y me obligaba a ir donde ella............, yo te quiero, te amo y no puedo decirlo de otra forma, por que no puedo, no es lo único que pienso, pero es lo único que puedo mostrar, cada vea que te veo me sonrojo y siento que voy a estallar de nerviosismo, me tiemblan las piernas y ya no puedo dormir si no es pensando en ti, y lo mismo me pasa cuando despierto, siempre eres mi primer pensmiento, ginny..............  
  
Ginny trataba de asimilar esas palabras cuando, sin querer, sonrió.....esto hizo que harry se sonrojara y le diera algo de vergüenza.......  
  
harry, yo.........yo también te amo, pero perdóname, no puedo confiar en ti después de lo que me hiciste, a menos que me demuestres que lo que me dices es verdad....................  
  
haré lo que tu quieras, solo dime que, donde y cuando..........  
  
ok......-dijo ginny  
  
--------------------------------- Y CUANDO EL PLAN YA ESTABA LISTO---------- -------------  
  
Harry, hola!!!!!- dijo cho corriendo hacia el tratando de besarlo, pero harry se aparta de su lado.. Queeee??.......... ahhhhh bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de .........IMPERIUS......  
  
Nada paso, harry seguia ahí de pie, sonriente....  
  
que demonios...????- dijo cho te fallo el imperius cho chang-a  
  
Ginny sale de su escondite y va detrás de harry y este la abraza por los hombros.....  
  
que? Ya volvieron, tortolos ridiculos???- dijo cho chang-a  
  
ese no es tu problema.........  
  
no, tienes razon, que bueno que yo también tengo a alguien que me abrace...............  
  
jaja, quién?? Michael corner??, no juegues changa, digo, chang, el tambien abraza a pansy parkinson, y a marietta, o quee , no lo sabías??- dijo ginny, cho estaba furica, y harry y ginny solo sonreian...............  
  
estupidos- fue lo ultimo que cho les dijo......  
  
------------------------------------de nuevo en le árbol del lago ese mismo día----------------------------------------  
  
harry, perdóname por haber dudado de ti, yo en verdad, quería creerte, pero algo me decía que no......... no te preocupes gin, eso esta en el pasado, pero nosotros estamos aquí, y no quiero que te apartes, te quiero, te quiero de verdad y no quiero que nada te paso, te adoro, eres y serás siempre mi niña idolatrada, esto nunca debió pasar, yo no quería que pasara nad....................  
  
shh..... - dijo ginny, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de este.........- eso no me importa ya, harry, yo también te amo....tu eres mi niño precioso, sabias que tus ojos son tan sexys que cada que los veo me ponen nerviosa???.....  
  
pues la verdad......si, ya lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido............ jajajajaja- harry dijo esto con sarcasmo...  
  
ginny se río pícaramente e hizo una cara de negación diciendo hombres  
  
Pero a harry no le importo eso y acariciandole suevemente la nuca y el roja cabello, se dejo llevar por el momento y solo se le ocurrió besarla........esos lindos y suaves labios que había estado esperando durante un buen tiempo estaban en conjunto con los suyos, se sentía tan tranquilo con ella, y ella también, se sentía protegida y querida, sobre todo..........  
  
Y alguien, que quería solo causaría daños para todos nuestros amigos, solamente los veía desde lejos, esperando el momento indicado para salir........y eso..........podría ser en cualquier momento......  
  
HOLAAAA!!!1 QUE TAL???? SE KE ME TARDE UN CHORRO, TARDE PERO SEGURO, DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! POR FASSSSS  
  
DEDICADO A MEP, CECY, SOL, A LAS URRAKAS, A MEMO ((JAJA ESPERO QUE A TI TMBN TE GUSTE ESTA PAREJA, SI NO, TE QUEDA POCO TIEMPO DE VIDA, YA QUE CHO ME ENSEÑO SU TECNICA EEEHHHHHHHH)) A OLGA Y A TODAS MIS AMIGAS, QUE LAS KIERO UN CHORRO A TODASSSSSS CUÍDENSE NIÑAS!!!!  
  
ATTE. URRAKA HAPPY MARIE CHAN MARISA DOBLE A 


End file.
